Bound by Destiny
by Kyrieoftheotaku
Summary: One girl brings hope. Another brings death. Four leads a war to the next level. "You are our only hope." Miyako Kimijima was your average, sweet high school student. That is until she gets kidnapped and becomes a ninja princess with hope that ends a war. During the mist of that, she finds the truth about her parents, her, and her destiny. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

One girl brings hope.

Another brings death.

Four leads a war to the next level.

"You are our only hope." Miyako Kimijima was your average, sweet high school student. That is until she gets kidnapped and becomes a ninja princess with hope that ends a war. During the mist of that, she finds the truth about her parents, her, and her destiny. "Sometimes to do good, you have to sacrifice the only true family you have.

"You were meant to kill and bring death. Nothing more, nothing less" Kyrie Yukimura always liked violence. All she wanted was to protect her best friends from weirdos and ends up learning things about herself that she didn't want to know, like her destiny. "Those close to you will die. By your hands, whether you like it or not"

This is a shall we date; ninja love fanfiction. I own nothing but my ocs.

"Kyrie!" yelled her best friend, Miyako.

Kyrie turned around and asked, "What is it?"

"Do you have anything to do today?"

"Not really. I just need to go to the store to refill my fridge." Kyrie lived with her grandfather since her parents died.

"Great! Let's go home together."

"Ok." while they were walking, Miyako remembered that she forgot something in the classroom.

"Baka!" Kyrie shouted but Miyako already took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miyako's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I'm an idiot! And Kyrie didn't have anything to do today either!_ I was running to the classroom and stopped in front of the door. I saw someone with beautiful red hair and was built. And man was he hot. I opened the door and yelled, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that, kitten." She said.

"No! I'm a student here and I never saw you before!"

"Oh, you're a student. Well in that case, do you have know a girl by the name of Miyako Kimijima?" _Who is he?! And how does he know my name?!_

"So what if I do?!"

"When I ask you a question, you should answer...unless you are her, he then came up to me and looked at me. "Yes, you do look like her," he says and then picks me up to put on his shoulders.

"Ah! Put me down!" I yelled.

"Can't do that princess."

"P-princess?!" And the next thing I knew everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~Kyrie's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

 _That idiot. I don't have time for this._

I half ran half walked after Miyako. When I got there, I saw Miyako being carried by a red head. Before I knew it I followed them to an Sakura tree outmoded town. Next thing you know a portal opened on the tree and they disappeared in it. I ran quickly after them and then it got black.


	2. Chapter 2

To say first and probably for the rest of the chapters, I do not own Shall We Date; ninja love in any way. Part of the plot and only my oc's are mine. The rest belongs to Shall We Date!

First Kyrie opened her eyes and found herself tied up.

"Goemon, you were suppose to bring the princess only," a man with blue hair said.

"Sorry. That other one followed," replied the redhead now known as Goemon.

"Wow! So the greatest ninja of Iga can let a normal girl trail him without his knowledge," said the man with orange hair and 3 scars going vertically down his face.

"Well, I'm sorry that all the girls come to me and not to you," Goemon replied glaring. The other guy glared right back. During the mist of that, Miyako woke up, took in her surroundings, and decided to open her mouth. "Hey you freaking a**holes. Do me a favor and untie me!" she yelled.

"Wow! Doesn't our little princess has quite a mouth," the orange haired guy said while the others chuckled.

"Are you a**holes ignoring me?" Miyako muttered under her breath.

"So our princess doesn't want to be ignored huh?'' Goemon said.

"First, I am it a princess. Second, I am only asking you buttfaces to untie me."

"Why is she tied up anyway?" asked a man with midnight blue hair.

"She shouldn't be tied up," said a man with snowy white hair.

"She probably would run away" Goemon replied.

"Not if you explained what is going on," Miyako said. Miyako and the others argued over that issue over the next few minutes, all while Kyrie was squeezing out of her ropes and was about to grab the katana at the top end of the room. The room they were in consisted of typical Japanese tatami mats, sliding doors and the katana at the top end of the room of course.

"Hey! The other girl is trying to get a weapon!" yelled the orange hair guy.

"Crap," was all Kyrie muttered as she ran to the katana. She ran to get it and once she got a hold on it, rapidly turned around, and unsheathed it. After taking the weight of the Japanese sword and took it into both hands, did quick, random swipes with the katana making the men back away to avoid getting cut. She made perfecting timing as to get to Miyako's side, manged to cut her ropes, and broke into a run. They manged to get out the door before a chain wrapped around Kyrie's wrist, and someone grabbed Miyako away. The chain around Kyrie's wrist pulled er back, turned her around and was note with cold, piercing eyes with a sickle at her neck.

TO BE CONTINUED~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~Kyrie's POV~~~~~

"Who do you think you are?" said the one who was facing me. I was too shocked to say anything. I was too caught up in his dark green eyes and probably flawless skin. It seemed too beautiful for normal men.

"I will ask you again, who are you?" Before I got to say anything Miyako butted in and said, "She's my best friend! Do anything to her and I'll make you regret it."

Slowly, the chain on my wrist unraveled and I was rotating my wrist to see if anything was broken. "Anyway, want to tell me whats going on?" I ask.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Miyako says glaring at the others.

"Let me explain," started the blue hair guy, "but she has to give us any weapons she has and not cause us trouble like running away."

"You won't let me get away, so why should I try," I responded putting the katana down. I have a knife on the bottoms of my shoe but like hell was I going to give them that.

"Ok. I am Hanzo Hattori, a ninja from Iga. This is Goemon Ishikawa," he says pointing to the redhead, " Saizo Kirigature," the midnight blue hair, "Sasuke Sarutobi," the orange hair, "and Kotaro Fuma," the snowy white hair. "Us ninjas, are planning to unite all the ninja clans and for that we need you," he finished with bowing his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miyako's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _They...need...me? What...the...f***._

I was still shocked. I still didn't understand what has happening.

"So...why do you need my best friend?" Kyrie said breaking me out of my trance.

"She is the descendant of the original ninja masters," Saizo said clearly annoyed. Kyrie just glared at him. _They wouldn't be a bad couple._

"Why do you need to unite all the clans?" I asked.

"You are just symbolizing the united," Hanzo says.

"Sooo...I can just go back to life as normal after all this?"

"Yes."

"Ok! Lets get this over with!"

"We are going to Iga and please pick one to go with you."

"What? I can't bring Kyrie with me?"

"No. Sorry, but you can only travel with one and we will let Kyrie pick another to protect and travel with her too."

"That's stupid," Kyrie goes.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY~ I own nothing but my precious oc's and parts of the plot but not really~

Silence filled the room.

"What?!" Miyako and Kyrie both yelled at the same time.

"Are you two deaf?" Saizo muttered before Hanzo jabbed him in the stomach.

"Well, what do you expect?" Goemon asked with a smirk.

"We do have to protect our princess!" Sasuke said with a cheerful smile.

"So you expect us to pick someone, whom we just met, and entrust our life to him?!" Kyrie yelled clearly pissed.

"Well, you could die right here. It's not like we have to protect you," Saizo replied.

"But by the orders of your dear princess, you can't do that," Kyrie snapped.

"Cr*p."

"If you can't decide we could choose for you,"Hanzo offered.

"Yes! I-I mean we wouldn't mind." Miyako said.

"Alright then... we'll pull straws," Hanzo said pulling out a couple of straws.

"The one with the end dipped in blue gets her highness and the one dipped in red, gets Lady Kyrie." Hanzo explained, while Kyrie muttered something along the lines of d*** ninjas, getting things out of thin air. Like me not giving a flying f***, wait, they can keep it. It's not like I'll need it at all. Miyako wondered if any of it was sarcasm after muffing her laughs. In the end, Goemon got Miyako and Saizo got Kyrie.

Hanzo goes," I can assure you that both of you are in the care of one of the best ninjas in all clans."

"Ok!" Miyako goes and then thinking, "I hope."

"Cr*p, can I change?" Kyrie asked.

"Suck it up. Its not like you know any of the others," Saizo stated. Kyrie turned to flare at him, the muttered curse words under her breath.

After arguing about who was going with who and who is the best ninja, Kyrie and Saizo traveled together and Miyako and Goemon went together. Saizo and Kyrie took the mountain path that Hanzo told them to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyrie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why me? Why me? I did nothing wrong," I kept on muttering to myself.

"Will you stop that?" Saizo asked.

"Stop what?"

"Muttering."

"Sorry, but how do yo expect a girl to travel with a man she never even met till a few hours ago?"

"I expect that annoying girl to suck it up because that man could kill her if he wanted to." I just glared at him. _I mean seriously?! He expects me to suck it up! I have gone possibly back in time. My best friend taken from me and most likely going to be ki..._

"Though, you are doing better than most girls would have," he said breaking my train of excuses.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean most girls would be crying and complaining about the mountain walk."

" Who said I was an average girl? And sorry if I look like an average girl. At least I don't stand out if I don't want to."

"And you smell."

"What?! You don't tell a girl that! Average or not!"

"Pipe down! If you're smelly then I'm smelly."

"It's still rude."

"Anyway. there is a hot springs up ahead." I just stared at him.

"Relax, you can wash up first and then I'll wash up after you're done. Besides you shouldn't worry, I have no interest in women."

"So you're gay?" Saizo whacked me on the head. "OWWW!"

"I'm not gay either! Annoying girl." For the rest of the way we walked in silence until we reached the hot springs. I went to wash up then he washed up. Then we went to a cave he saw a while back.

"We'll sleep here tonight."

"OK. But..."

"Don't complain, just sleep." Saizo took me into the cave and I fell asleep because I was too tired from walking all day."


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~Miyako's PoV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goemon and I were walking into a town. _I wonder why? If you want to avoid some people then shouldn't you go into some hidden passage or something ninja-like. This is a bit disappointing._

"Hey, Goemon," I said.

"What is it Kitten?" he replied.

"Would it be safer if we didn't go out in the open like this?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because the enemy wouldn't notice us if we act natural like there is nothing to fear."

"OH! I never thought of that!" after I said that, my stomach choose the moment to say that it was hungry.

"S-sorry, I didn't have anything to eat for a while."

Goemon just laughed. "Ok, let's go to that teahouse, ok?"

"Ok." I was basically running to the teahouse. Once we were inside, the waitress led us to our room to eat.

"It's so different," I said in awe.

"What's so different?"

"Everything."

"Well hurry up and eat, and I will give you a tour."

"Did you ordered for me?"

"Well, I highly doubt you know what most of the foods are, and I know what's best for my kitten."

"Any why is it called a teahouse, but it has food too?"

"It just is." We hear shuffling in the next room.

"Lord Nobukatsu plans on invading Iga after he finishes this fort?" asked a voice.

"Yes," replied another.

"And is there more information that Lord Nobukatsu needs to know?"

"I have found valuable information about the ninjas."

"And what is it?"

"The ninja clans plans to unite under the Ninja Princess."

"Ninja Princess?"

"A simple girl. Take her out and Lord Nobunaga would win this war and Lord Nobukatsu would be in favor with his father giving him a higher chance being the successor of Lord Nobunaga."

"D*mn, this is getting bad," Goemon muttered. "And they know about you already."

 _Am I seriously going to die?! NO! Goemon is protect me, right? If not, I always have Kyrie! Right?! God please help me!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree for his route to Iga before he noticed that the sun was setting.

"All right! Sun is setting so dinner time!" he shouted happily. He went to the river side not too far from where he was at, to fish. Catching some fish with his claws, a girl from a village also went to the river side to fish but hid when she saw Sasuke.

~~~~~~~unknown PoV~~~~~~~~~~

 _What the hell! Who is that guy? He's fishing at my part of the river! I'll get him back for this! Steal his fish! Yeah, steal this fish._ After a while the guy got 5 fish and put 3 in his bag and started a fire to cook the other 2 fish. At that moment, I took a rock and threw it somewhere else. As expected, he went over there to check out the noise. I snuck over there and grabbed his bag and the other 2 fish and took off running.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from behind. _Maybe its that guy. Oh well, he deserves it! Fishing on my favorite place._ I went to my secret hideout, a cave hidden by trees and bushed of the sort.

"I just stole from some idiot~ la la la ~~~~" I started to sing. I went looking through the bag and found money and bananas.

"Sweet! But bananas?!"

"Hey! Don't judge!" the guy shouted popping his head through the opening of my hideout.

"Ahhh!" I screamed loud enough to make him fall out of the hideout.

"What did I do?! You were the one who stole something!"

"And you were the one who was fishing on my side of the river!" We started to bicker back and forth.

"Whatever! I just want my stuff back!"

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business!"

"Take me with you!"

"What?! No!"

"Please! I don't want to stay here! Its boredom will kill me! And I'll give you your stuff back once we get there! I promise!" The guy actually thought over this for a few minutes.

"Fine, you can come. But what is your name?"

"Its Nami! And let me get my stuff!" I grabbed some clothes and my knives.

"Alright! Let's go monky-butt!" I shouted.

"Why do I already regret this?" he muttered, "And I have a name."

"that probably isn't important," I answered.

"It is too!"

"No its not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"  
"STOP BEING CHILDISH!''

"YOU'RE THE CHILDISH ONE!"

"I HAVE A NAME!"

"AND I DON'T CARE!"

"YOU SHOULD!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT D*MN YOU!"

"SASUKE!"

"I STILL DON'T CARE!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MONKEY-BUTT!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Idiot. Dumb*ss. . ." Sakura muttered names like that under her breath. She was walking down the walkway while getting bad looks form the men of her village. In her village women should be obedient towards men. Sakura just divorced her husband, an a**hole.

"Us, women don't have any rights," she muttered walking into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~Kotaro's PoV~~~~~~~~~

 _According to the map, there should be a village a few feet away._

There was a sound of rustling.

"Who's there?" I asked. A beautiful girl with blonde hair and chestnut eyes that you could get lost into so easily appeared.

~~~~~~~~~Sakura's PoV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came face to face with a man with snowy white hair and blood red eyes.

"W-who are you?" I managed out.

"I am a herbalist, one who collect herbs to make antidotes and such," he said.

"Oh. Do you have anywhere to stay?" I knew he was lying, but I wanted to figure out why. I had a special talent. I could detect if the person was lying or not ever since I was little. The reason how I knew my husband cheated on me.

"No. Do you know a good inn around here?"

"You can stay at my house. It's not an inn. . ."

"That is fine. Thank you for your kindness. I will take you up on your offer."

I took the herbalist to my house. This time, I got strangle looks from both men and women and I got to ask him his name. It was Kotaro. He wasn't lying that time.

The elder of the village came out of his hut noticing the silence.

"Sakura, who is this?"

"This is a herbalist. He needed a place to stay so I offered him my home since we have no inn."

"Very well, you need to redeem yourself anyway." I growled. I never liked the elder. He was just like the others. They say that the older you are, the wiser you are, but apparently, that is not the case.

~~~~~~Kotaro's PoV~~~~~~~~~~

 _Did she actually growled? What kind of girl growls?_ The girl whose name is Sakura led me to her house while I was still pondering over what the elder meant.

"Well, here you go," she said pointing to a room.

"Thank you, and um. . . about what the elder said . . ." I started.

"In this world, especially in this village, girls are lower than men, but I left my husband. That has looked down upon. They don't care if he cheated. Only me leaving him mattered." She looks like she was going to cry. When I opened my mouth, she left. I didn't like her like that. I didn't want to see her cry. It shouldn't be sad. It would look better if it was happy. Her ex-husband will die tonight. It was his fault.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~Kyrie's PoV~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _D*mn. The frinking sunlight. So tired. So tired._

I tried to go back to sleep but the frinking sunlight kept me awake. _Wait, why do if fell arms around me?_

When I opened my eyes I found Saizo's face right next to mine.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Saizo let go of me and jumped back.

"What the hell?!"

"Y-you!"

"What?" Saizo sounded annoyed.

"Well how would you feel if you wokeup and found out someone hugging you! And the person was the opposite sex! You didn't touch me right?!" _Oh, cr*p. He didn't do it with me right? NO! I would have noticed._

"Relax. I didn't touch you in that sense, but I'm guessing that you are a virgin."

"Shut up! Back where I'm from, it's perfectly fine for a girl my age to be a virgin!"  
"Oh really? Back in my village 12 or 11 year olds give birth."

"So what?"

"Just shut up, I want to get to Iga by tonight." I glared at him. Here we were having an argument and he wants to get to Iga. I replied, "Ok" just because I wanted to see Miyako sooner. We went out the forest and there was a village.

"Dango!" I started to run towards the dango shop near us.

I already made it into the shop before Saizo grabbed me by the collar.

"Ow, meanie. I just want my dango."

"Annoying girl. At least wait for me." Saizo let me have my dango and I was eating it on a bench in the shop. A few rude men came in the shop.

"Yo! Old man! We want some alcohol!" one of them shouted.

"I'm sorry, but we don't sell alcohol," the owner said.

"Do you know who we are? We swerve Lord Nobunaga!" They noticed the girl behind the counter, grinning, one of them took her arm, "No! Let me go! Please!"

"Come on, we'll have some fun."

"Annoying *ssh*l*s!" I said loud enough for them to hear.

"What you b*tch! Do you want a piece of us?"

They let go of the girl and went for me.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~Miyako's PoV~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, let's go," Goemon says after we finished our food.

We left the teahouse and went to an inn. After we went inside we saw no one at the counter. "Hello?" I asked.

"No one's here," after I said that, some elderly man came out from the back.

"I'm sorry about that. The soldiers came to take everyone to work on the fort."

"That's fine. A room for two please."  
"That would be 50 ryo."  
"50?!"

"Money is scared now. Please forgive me for the price."

Goemon gave the innkeeper the money and said that we were going on a tour around town.

"Goemon?"  
"What?"

"Ryo is the money that you use?"

"Yes." We went to the fort and I pretended to be working while Goemon got the information.

~nightfall~

We came in through a wagon with rice bales. After we went in, we waited till they deposited all the rice bales and started to take off. Goemon came up for behind and hit a point in the neck of the driver which knocked him out. Then he used the wagon to go around the fort to the part that held their weapons. _Why do they already have weapons. Can't world peace ever happen? I like it where there's no weapons. So I don't have to stop Kyrie sometimes from trying to kill someone._

"Miyako! Help me load the wagon with weapons!" Goemon hissed.

"A-alright." After we finished that, Goemon disappeared inside the fort, bringing some gun powder. I was told to bring the wagon out and go on ahead. When I left the fort and went a few yards, the fort burst into flames licking at the night sky. _What the hell?! Did something happen to Goemon?_

I heard something fall next to me. "Goemon! Its you!"

"Its me." I was happy that he was ok. We went into town and Goemon threw money at the doorways of every house.

"Nobustaku took the money of the townspeople."

 _Is Goemon not that bad? Maybe he might be an actual caring person!_

I slapped him on the back. "That's great! You're returning the money."

"Ouch! Man that hurt. I didn't know that you were that strong."

"I like you. You're a good boy," I muttered before sleep took me.

"You're so troublesome. You and your virginity."


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~Nami's PoV~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm . . . so . . .tired," I managed to huff out.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Sasuke asks.

"No! No, I'm perfectly fine," _There is no way I'm going to let some monkey-butt carry me_.

"Too late," Sasuke says while picking me up.

"Put me down! I said I was fi-" Sasuke took me in his arms, bridal-style, and took off running. At first, I was screaming at him, the world, and some monkeys, but then I took in wind rushing through my face and the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I started to laugh like a mad woman.

"Wow, most girls would start to cry by now," Sasuke says once we stopped.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am not sick, monkey butt."

"Sick? Why would you be sick?"

"Being normal is an illness that I suffered once before. It was horrid." He laughed.

"Oh look! A river. . .wash up!" _Now that he mentioned it, I really need to pee._

"Hey, Sasuke?" I ask, but Sasuke already striped and was in the water.

"Yeah, what?"

"I'm going to erase your body from my mind and I'm going down the river for a bit."

"Huh? Are you going to pee?" I found a rock near me. I threw it all him.

"Don't ask a girl about her business," I say before I took off. I went far enough for him to not hear me.

~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke's PoV~~~~~~~~

"Damn, I probably shouldn't have done that," I mutter while getting out of the water. Looking where she went I started to walk that way. After walking a few feet, my enhanced senses were kicking in. Some of the other ninjas in the mountain were looking around and closed in on a girl. _Wait, isn't that Nami? The hell! I know she's quite attractive, but really?_ The ninjas were surrounding her, I bet threating her and all. _I guess its time for the hero to come._

"Who did you guys think you are hurting Nami?" I ask them. Before they could give an answer, I threw some of my shurikens at them and killed them.

"Ummm, Sasuke, I was trying to erase your body from my mind. Thanks for scarring my eyes."

"I just got out of the water and saved you. Is that all you have to say?"

"Sasuke, put on some clothes."

"Nope! I like being naked!"

"I don't like you being naked!"

"Too bad."

" Sasuke, put on some clothes now! Or else!"

"Or else what?" I could tell that she was pissed or embarrassed. Neither way, it was pretty cute.

"Damn you!" she yelled pulling out her knives.

"Well, crap!" I yelled before I broke in a ran for it with her chasing me. _This is not what I meant when I said I wanted women to chase me._


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~Kotaro's PoV~~~~~~~~~

After sundown, with everyone asleep, I got up and out up and out from the room that Sakura lent me. Before, I went to get information about the village. Apparently Sakura's husband is a soldier in Nobunaga's army, named Haato Soga. He lives alone now, a few huts away. Currently, I'm in front of his hut. Apparently, a few other soldiers are here too.

 _Good, I can kill some soldiers to lower the army just a bit._ They were also having a bit of a celebration, so I waited until all of them are drunk. When they are drunk enough, I'll kill them quickly and kill Soga slowly, just so he can suffer.

~~~~~Sakura's PoV~~~~~~~~

I went deep into the woods to take a run. I turned into my wolf form and took off. _It feels so nice. The wind. It's like I can disappear to do what I want. No rules. No anything. And better yet, no Haato the dumb*ss._ While during the run I was thinking things like Haato should be dead.

"You know what! I'll will him," I said out of nowhere. I started to run and when stopped when I got there.

~~~~~Kotaro's PoV~~~~~~~~~~

"Men like these get drunk so easily and are so weak," I said after I killed one.

"You b******!" one shouted.

"We'll kill you!" another one shouted. _Of course you are._

"You say that, but can you do it," I respond. They got mad and charged at me. I killed them no sweat. Then Soga came at me with a sword. _When did he get a sword?_ With my kuni in my hand, I stabbed him in the stomach, but not deep enough to kill him.

"Is that all you got?" Soga asked with blood in his mouth.

"No, I like to take my time with you," I responded. Soga tried to hit me, again, and again. And misses, again, and again. We kept at this for a while before Soga started to lose a lot of blood.

~~~~~~~Sakura's PoV~~~~~~~~

Before I went into his house, I decide to practice on my knife throwing skills. As I was practicing an owl scared me.

"Ah!" I shouted before one of my knives flew somewhere. I heard my knife hit something before the scream of pain came. I ran there and saw Haato there, holding the area between his legs. I was holding back everything to not laugh, right before a man that looks like Kotaro stabs him.


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~Kotaro's PoV~~~~~~~~~

After sundown, with everyone asleep, I got up and out up and out from the room that Sakura lent me. Before, I went to get information about the village. Apparently Sakura's husband is a soldier in Nobunaga's army, named Haato Soga. He lives alone now, a few huts away. Currently, I'm in front of his hut. Apparently, a few other soldiers are here too.

 _Good, I can kill some soldiers to lower the army just a bit._ They were also having a bit of a celebration, so I waited until all of them are drunk. When they are drunk enough, I'll kill them quickly and kill Soga slowly, just so he can suffer.

~~~~~Sakura's PoV~~~~~~~~

I went deep into the woods to take a run. I turned into my wolf form and took off. _It feels so nice. The wind. It's like I can disappear to do what I want. No rules. No anything. And better yet, no Haato the dumb*ss._ While during the run I was thinking things like Haato should be dead.

"You know what! I'll will him," I said out of nowhere. I started to run and when stopped when I got there.

~~~~~Kotaro's PoV~~~~~~~~~~

"Men like these get drunk so easily and are so weak," I said after I killed one.

"You b******!" one shouted.

"We'll kill you!" another one shouted. _Of course you are._

"You say that, but can you do it," I respond. They got mad and charged at me. I killed them no sweat. Then Soga came at me with a sword. _When did he get a sword?_ With my kuni in my hand, I stabbed him in the stomach, but not deep enough to kill him.

"Is that all you got?" Soga asked with blood in his mouth.

"No, I like to take my time with you," I responded. Soga tried to hit me, again, and again. And misses, again, and again. We kept at this for a while before Soga started to lose a lot of blood.

~~~~~~~Sakura's PoV~~~~~~~~

Before I went into his house, I decide to practice on my knife throwing skills. As I was practicing an owl scared me.

"Ah!" I shouted before one of my knives flew somewhere. I heard my knife hit something before the scream of pain came. I ran there and saw Haato there, holding the area between his legs. I was holding back everything to not laugh, right before a man that looks like Kotaro stabs him.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~Miyako's PoV~~~~~~

I woke up with all the jolts of a wagon.

"Hey! Someone is trying to sleep here!" I shout at someone.

"Oh, sorry, my dear princess," started Goemon, "but we have to go at the pace if we want to reach Iga in time."

"I don't care! Hey, why are we riding a wagon?"

"Did you forget already? We robbed a fort."

While he was explaining, everything came back to me.

"So it wasn't a dream," after I said that, I sigh and muttered, "I wonder if Kyrie is alright?"

"She'll be alright. She seems like strong girl, after all she was able to take a katana and nearly got away. She also has Saizo protecting her," Goemon goes.

"Oh, I was talking out loud, and that's what I'm worried about! Saizo also doesn't seem like wanting to protect anyone! Much less Kyrie!"

"Relax, she'll be fine. You're going to meet up with her soon enough."

"But!"

"No buts! Anyway, we're here," he said pointing to a huge mansion. I was gaping and sitting there looking like an idiot before Hanzo came out and caught my attention.

"Welcome, princess," he says. "I hope you had a safe trip," he continued.

"Y-yes, it was fine," I reply.

"That's good. Also if you want to see Lady Kyrie, ask Saizo. They share a room together."

"WHAT?!"

"What wrong? Saizo is supposed to protect her and I'm going to protect you so we share a room," Goemon says but I already took off to the mansion.

SLAM~ SLAM~ SLAM~

I went to every door, slam it across, and looked into them. I did that for a while until I saw Saizo walking towards me with an annoyed look.

He took me by the back of my collar and dragged me to a room.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

He then opened the door and tossed me in. I fell on something when I heard, "OW!" _Hey! That sounds like Kyrie!_

"Kyrie?! Is that you?!" I ask.

"YES! Now, GET YOUR BUTT OFF ME!" Kyrie shouts.

I got off of her, then Saizo was about to say something when we heard laughter coming from the closet of the room. That was before we saw Sasuke with another girl coming out of the area.


End file.
